Mobile communications using a public network become widespread for its convenience. In the public network, a terminal is connected to a base station over a wireless link, and it is possible to use a number of network services including the Internet over a network of the carrier. It is also known that a terminal is connected to a network through another terminal (e.g., Patent Literature 1).